


you are in my eyes

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, M/M, Pining, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: “We should do whatever you want, it’s your birthday!” Bambam insists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S & K for looking this over!
> 
> I've thought more about this series, and I have a plan for it: each time I update it will be with two installments, one that takes place when they're in high school and one that takes place when they're in their early twenties. Each will be based on the same general idea. (For instance, the first two parts are about things that happen when Bambam is bored.) I don't know how many there will be altogether, but I do know what the last two will be.

 

 

 

Like usual, Bambam meets Yugyeom at the dance studio after Yugyeom’s lesson is over. He’s struck all over again by how radiant Yugyeom looks as he steps out the door. Dancing always makes Yugyeom so happy. 

He’s… beautiful, Bambam can’t help but realize all over again.

He hopes he seems normal as Yugyeom hurries to meet him, giving Bambam a quick hug. And he really hopes that lovelorn isn’t normal for him around Yugyeom now, not when he still isn’t sure if Yugyeom will ever see him as more than his best friend.

“Where do you want to eat?” Yugyeom asks, slinging his arm around Bambam’s shoulders as they set off down the street.

“Where do _you_ want to eat?” Bambam returns. “It’s your birthday!”

“Anywhere is fine-”

“We should do whatever you want, it’s your birthday!” Bambam insists.

Yugyeom finally steers them in the direction of his favorite ramen place, telling Bambam about practice on the way. Bambam loves seeing how enthusiastic Yugyeom gets about dancing. It’s cute.

Once they have settled in and ordered, Yugyeom shrugs out of his coat. Bambam determinedly doesn’t look at his ever-broadening shoulders, so instead the bracelet on his wrist catches Bambam’s attention. 

“Is that new?” he asks, pointing at it. He doesn’t recognize it at all, and he knows Yugyeom’s wardrobe very well—because he always notices what people are wearing, not just because it’s Yugyeom. 

“Oh, yeah!” Yugyeom smiles and holds his arm out to Bambam so that he can get a better look. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really cool,” Bambam says, tracing his finger along the braided strips of red leather.

“You really think so?” Yugyeom asks happily. “I bought it at the mall yesterday.”

Bambam knows his smile slips a little, but then he gets ahold of himself and redoubles it. So what if Yugyeom keeps mentioning how he spent yesterday afternoon at the mall with Yerin? So what if he looks so happy because of it? He’s Bambam’s best friend. Of course Bambam wants to see him be happy. Even if it’s because of someone else…

But Yerin isn’t here tonight, Bambam reminds himself. Yugyeom had wanted to spend his actual birthday just with Bambam. Even if it’s just because they’re best friends, that’s enough for Bambam. 

“I… I got you something, too,” Yugyeom says, his smile turning shyer as he pulls a small package out of his backpack.

“It’s your birthday,” Bambam points out with a disbelieving laugh.

“So? Open it!”

Bambam unwraps it hastily, then opens the lid and stares in surprise at the bracelet inside, twin to the one Yugyeom is wearing. Like couple jewelry, he can’t help but think.

“Put it on!” Yugyeom urges him, and beams as Bambam obeys. “I saw them and thought of—you know, when we were studying and you drew the red string-”

“I forgot about that,” Bambam lies hastily, not wanting to give away just how many times he's replayed those memories during the last few weeks. He reconsiders when he sees Yugyeom’s face fall. “I mean, wait, I remember! Yeah, I see what you mean.”

“Except that washed off and these won’t,” Yugyeom says. “Unless you lose it, I guess.”

“I won’t, ever,” Bambam promises. “I love it. Thank you.”

Yugyeom beams at him, which already makes Bambam feel warm all over, the way it always does when he sees how happy he can make Yugyeom. Then Yugyeom gets up and circles around to Bambam’s side of the table so that he can pull him in for a long hug.

“Everyone’s probably staring,” Bambam says weakly.

Yugyeom laughs. “So? You said we can do whatever I want on my birthday.”

_If you only knew_ , Bambam thinks, and presses his suddenly hot face against Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Fine,” he says, trying to sound reluctant.

Bambam can hear the smile in Yugyeom’s voice as he murmurs, “I’m glad you like the bracelet.”

_Of course I do, you gave it to me_ , Bambam doesn’t say. Instead he just closes his eyes and holds Yugyeom tighter, praying harder than ever that they’ll go to the same college; that Yugyeom will always be by his side.

 


End file.
